


30 Day McDanno Challenge-2015

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I saw the list stellarmeadow posted and the boys kept bugging me to get some things written down...so here goes. My first attempt at H50 fanfic..enjoy!</p>
<p>I don't own them....but if I did....things would be SO different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Going Shopping

  
“Steve, can you please tell me again why we are doing this?”

A sigh escaped from the man sitting beside him

“Danno, this is my first Christmas with the kids, I plan on making it special.”

“This is not your first Christmas with Grace.”

“It is as her Step-Steve.” Danny was silent, he couldn’t argue that point. Their relationship from best friends to lovers was recent, surprising both of them, but oddly not anyone else.

“But why can’t we order this stuff online? We could be home, in bed, doing other things.”

A wolfish grin spread across Steve’s face

“Like what kind of things, Danno?”

“Like sleeping.”

Steve huffed and parked the camaro.

“You don’t shop online, and besides, it will be fun, come on. It’s not going to take very long.”

“A. It will not be fun; you’ve never experienced Black Friday shopping. I, on the other hand, spent 6 grueling hours waiting in line in -6 weather because Grace had to have this one doll to complete her collection. B. It’s going to take hours. HOURS Steve….HOURS, and C. you can’t park here.”

“The lights and sirens say I can, quit exaggerating, we are only getting two things and it’s a nice 70 degrees outside Danno.” Before Danny could respond, the door slammed shut and he could only watch as Steve jogged to the line, ignoring the dirty looks from the other patrons waiting in line.

“How is this my life?” Danny muttered to himself as he got out of the car

***

Leaning back on the couch, Danny grabbed the ice pack and placed it back on his knee, wincing at the cold. Everything was going fine, until the doors opened. Danny lost Steve within the first five minutes of them entering the store, he tried calling for him, but Steve was on a mission, and with all the noise from the holiday shoppers, Danny knew it was a lost cause. He attempted to make his way to toys, but stopped to help a woman who looked like she was going to drop the arm full of goods she had already grabbed. Things went from bad to worse. She thought he was going for something in her hands and freaked. The next thing Danny knew, he was on the ground, grabbing his knee and the woman was yelling bloody murder. Security came over and Danny was hauled to the back room, where he had to explain what happened, it was only by luck that he remembered he had clipped his badge to his belt and after another 20 minutes, Danny was free. Instead of trying to find Steve, he decided to head to the camaro and wait, since Steve had his keys, maybe he could convince Kono or Chin to come and pick him up and take him home so he could ice his now throbbing knee. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Steve leaning against his car,

“How in the hell..”

“Danno! What happened?”

“How in the hell did you get out of there?”

“I did some recon on Wednesday, got the lay out down.”

“Only you would turn this into a mission, come on, take me home.”

Once home, Danny’s knee was propped up, Steve handed him a bag of ice and went to find wrapping paper.

“So we are in agreement?”

“Sure Danny.”

“I’m serious Steven.”

“Yes Daniel, we are in agreement, next year we stay in bed on Black Friday.” Danny could only shake his head as he watch Steve carefully wrap Charlie and Grace’s presents.

“You did good babe.” Steve looked over at Danny with that megawatt smile, making Danny’s heart flutter. God he loved this man.

“You think?” Danny nodded, returning the smile

“You know Danny, I think we should go back to bed, and do..things.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Danny couldn’t help but laugh at the man

“What kind of things, Steven?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I can think of something that both of us would enjoy.”

“That is the best idea you’ve had all day babe.”


	2. Day 2: Going to a PTA meeting

“Please Danno!”

“Monkey, you know I would, but I have the training seminar that the governor set up and that’s going to keep me busy for the next couple of weeks.” Grace looked down at her breakfast and sighed

“Okay.” Silence filled the kitchen until Steve walked in from his morning swim

“Why the long face Gracie?”

“Danno can’t help with the PTA fundraiser this year.”

“Yeah, it’s starting the same time I start planning the training seminar.”

“Oh.”

“Daddy, could you help with the PTA fundraiser?” Steve’s heart always tightened in his chest when Grace called him daddy, which just started recently. After working together for two years, Steve had finally gathered the courage to tell Danny how he felt, readying himself for Danny’s rant and immediate transfer to HPD, imagine his surprise when Danny’s response had been, “It’s about time you used your words, you Neanderthal.”

It was a whirlwind after that, and after months of ‘negotiations’, Steve had promised not to hold Danny to the Navy shower standard so long as Danny ran with him twice a week, Danny and Grace were settled into the McGarrett family home.

“Grace, I don’t think daddy would...”

“Please daddy!”  Danny sighed; his daughter had broken out the big guns, the wide brown eyes and slight tremble to her lip.

“Sure honey, I’ll do it.” Danny shook his head and Steve thought he heard him mutter “sucker” under his breath.

“Yay! Thanks daddy! I’ll let Mrs. Kapilani know! The first meeting is tonight at 6.” Grace finished her breakfast and hurried upstairs to get ready for school

“First meeting?” Steve said, looking over at Danny

“Oh yeah babe, this is only the planning stages, you gotta be there from the very beginning.”

“How long does something like this take to plan?”

“Well, let’s put it this way babe, it’s March now”

“Yeah.”

“Fundraiser isn’t until May.” The smirk on Danny’s face told Steve all he needed to know, he was a sucker.

Grade A, world class sucker.

“You did this on purpose.” Danny held up his hands

“No no no, the governor had this scheduled; I had nothing to do with it.” Danny could deny it all he wanted, but Steve knew he had been conned. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

“Babe, did you see how happy you made that little girl? Our little girl?”

“Yeah, she was pretty happy.”

“It’s worth it, right? To see the smile on her face and to know that even though you will probably be bored to tears at these meetings, are going to be pushed to your limits when people can’t make up their minds, our daughter will always remember how her daddy took time away from his busy schedule running Hawaii’s task force to help out her school’s PTA.” Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and squeezed

“That’s good Danny, how long have you kept that speech under wraps?”

“When we first started dating and I knew that Mrs. Kapilani was going to call and ask for help.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed

“But,’ Danny said, placing another kiss to Steve’s neck, smirking at the goose bumps that formed, ‘I will say that since you are taking one for the team, I will make sure you are rewarded, handsomely.”

“You will, huh?”

Danny pulled back and looked deep into Steve’s hazel eyes

“Oh yeah, and let me tell you, as long as I’ve been planning that speech, is as long as I’ve been thinking about what I’m going to do to you when you said yes.”

“I’m ready!” The sound of Grace flying down the stairs broke the spell and Steve muttered a curse

“Danno you ready?” Slipping out of Steve’s arms, Danny picked the keys up from the counter

“Sure am, monkey.”

“Bye daddy!” giving Steve a kiss, Grace grabbed her lunch and headed for the door.

“Bye honey, see you later.”

“Hey babe,”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be back in exactly 20 minutes.”  With that, Danny turned and headed to the door, a slight swagger in his walk. A wide smile spread on Steve’s face, if he was going to be rewarded like this all the time, he would volunteer for every PTA event until the end of time. 


	3. Day 3: Celebrating an anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter....don't be surprised if it's changed later down the road. HA!

When he had woken up that morning Steve McGarrett had a plan, and nothing was going to get in the way of that plan. His op was in planning mode for months, he had recruited his ohana and it seemed like everything was a go. It started out well enough, after his morning swim ended, Steve made his way back to the bedroom where his boyfriend slept.  After waking Danny up with some strategically placed kisses, prepping him and swallowing his moans with deep kisses, he and Danny had joined together, quietly, since Grace and Charlie had spent the night. As much as he loved hearing Danny yell his name during their escapades, he also enjoyed the times when it was quiet moans, followed by a whispered ‘I love you’

Breakfast was not the normal smoothie for Steve, coffee and some sweet pastry for Danny and cereal for the kids, it was Steve’s Famous Pancakes, much to the delight of the kids, especially when Danny replaced the sugar free syrup Steve had set out for the good stuff usually reserved for the weekends.

Drop Grace and Charlie off to school, head the palace, and just like that phase 1 was complete.

Then it all went to shit.

Governor Denning was waiting in Steve’s office when they arrived. The DEA had contacted him about a bust that was supposed to be going down in Chinatown and had asked for assistance. What was supposed to be a textbook bust turned into Danny and Steve separated from the group, cornered in a warehouse, with only three giant crates stocked with pirated Bollywood movies and cheap DVD players between them and 6 gunmen.

“Who knew Bollywood would be so popular in Hawaii.” Danny commented off handedly

“We are a diverse people.”

The gunfire had stopped, and Steve took a moment to look around for some sort of escape.

“You know, when I woke up this morning, this is now how I expected this day to go.”

“Me either, Danno.”

“I honestly thought I would be stuck in the office all day, waiting for a new case, thinking about what I was going to order at dinner tonight.” Steve glanced at Danny

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew babe, I’m a detective.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Babe, let me tell you something, you can’t tell a four year old that you are planning to take his Danno to a fancy restaurant and expect him not to keep it a secret. Grace on the other hand, she’s very loyal to her Uncle Steve and was not about to give up any information.”

“So you didn’t detect, so much as Charlie told you.”

“Practicing my interrogation techniques babe.”

“Yeah well, I think we are going to miss our reservation at Morimoto’s.” Steve said, sounding a touch sad. Danny reached over and squeezed his hand

“Babe, I don’t need a fancy restaurant, dinner on the lanai with you and the kids would have been a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary.”

“I wanted to make it special.”

“I don’t need special, just need you.” Steve was about to reply when a loud crash came from the front

“FREEZE, 5-0!”

“Danny? Steve?” Kono yelled

“Back here, we clear?”

“Clear.” The two walked out from behind the crates to see the six gunmen lying on the floor

“Just another day at the office, huh guys?” Steve smiled at Lou and grabbed Danny’s hand

“Yep, if you guys don’t mind, I think you have this under control. Danny and I have some unfinished business.” Chin, Kono and Lou smirked as the two walked by

“Have fun.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Don’t think we are going to do your paperwork for you too.”

**

“See this, this right here is perfect.” Charlie and Grace laughed at their dad and Steve rolled his eyes

“Danno?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can I have another slice?”

“Of course!” Danny reached for the box, but Charlie shook his head

“No Danno, of Uncle Steve’s.” Steve smirked as Danny’s jaw dropped

“It’s yummy Charlie; you’re going to love it.” Grace said, right before she took a huge bite of the pineapple pizza Steve had insisted they pick up

“You’ve turned my children against me.” Danny whispered as they cleaned up after dinner

“But you still love me.”

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Steve chuckled and stepping behind Danny, wrapped his arms his waist

“Happy anniversary, Danno.”

“Happy anniversary, babe.”


	4. Day 4: Dealing with an Injury

“Daddy!” Steve’s heart dropped as he heard Grace’s scream coming from the back yard. Dropping his coffee cup on the counter he took off outside.

“Gracie!” He saw his little girl kneeling by Mr. Hoppy’s pen and ran towards her

“Grace, honey?”

“Daddy, fix him!” She wailed, pointing at her beloved rabbit. Steve winced as he saw that Mr. Hoppy’s leg was caught in the wire of the cage, it looked broken and he could see red on the white fur, where the wire cut into the skin

“Oh, honey.”

“Please daddy, fix him.” Steve picked Grace up, but she struggled in his grasp

“Daddy, help Mr. Hoppy.” He looked into Grace’s eyes; and his heart broke when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

“Okay baby, but let’s go inside, I have to get Charlie ready and we need a towel and Mr. Hoppy’s carrier.”

After sending Grace to get dressed and find Mr. Hoppy’s carrier, Steve called Danny, who had ran into the office earlier that Saturday to finish a report on their latest case

“Williams.”

“Danny.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Mr. Hoppy got his leg stuck in the wire of his pen. Grace is upset and we are heading to the vet.” He heard Danny sigh

“Dammit, I knew we should have knocked this shit off a while ago.”

“What?”

“Babe, that’s like the 3rd Mr. Hoppy. The first one got out of its cage and had a heart attack when the maid started vacuuming; the 2nd Mr. Hoppy met his untimely end when Charlie decided that he needed fruit snacks as a treat. Instead of teaching Grace about loss, Step Stan and Rachel decided to just keep buying rabbits.”

“Well, I’m certain that this Mr. Hoppy is going to make it, but yeah, maybe this needs to be the last one.”

“No kidding.”

“I’m going to get the kids ready and head to the emergency vet’s office on Kaahumanu Street, meet me there?”

“Yeah babe, I’ll see you there.”

**

Two hours and $1600 later Mr. Hoppy was home, with Grace and Charlie watching his every move.

“$1600, unreal.” Danny shook his head as he watched his kids fawn over the rabbit. Steve shrugged and slung an arm around Danny’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his temple.

“Not so bad in the grand scheme of things.” Danny scoffed

“Daddy?” Grace had left Charlie in charge of watching over Mr. Hoppy and stood in front of Steve and Danny

“Yeah Gracie?” She lifted her arms up and Steve obliged, picking the little girl up, where she promptly threw her arms his neck and squeezed with all her might.

“Thank you for saving Mr. Hoppy.” Steve’s voice caught in his throat

“You are so welcome Grace.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too.” He gave her another squeeze then put her down so she could resume her post of watching over Mr. Hoppy

“You are a good dad, babe.” Steve smiled at Danny and wrapped his arm back around his shoulders, Danny wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist.

“I learned from the best.”

“To bad you can’t learn proper police procedure too.”


	5. Day 5: Helping with Insomnia

“Stop. Moving.”

“Sorry babe. I think I’m going to go to the living room.” Danny turned to get up from under the covers when Steve threw an arm around his waist and drew him closer

“No, then I won’t be able to sleep.” Danny rolled his eyes and attempted to free himself, Steve responded with throwing his leg over Danny’s hip and tightening his arm. Danny was trapped

“Babe, I can’t sleep.”

“I thought we cured you of your insomnia.”

“Having sex every night doesn’t cure insomnia.” He could feel Steve’s smirk on his forehead

“It seemed to do the trick, as evident by the drool on your pillow each morning.”

“Well not this time, let go, and I don’t drool.” Steve sighed, but didn’t release the blonde

“What’s the matter Danno, you must be thinking hard about something if it’s keeping you up.” The waves were the only thing that could be heard in the bedroom, and Steve was about to ask again when Danny took a deep breath

“Steve, where do you see this going?” Steve pulled back and looked at Danny, who was staring at a spot on Steve’s shirt

“I thought we covered this already. I’m in it forever Danno.”  Danny looked up and Steve was taken aback from the raw emotion in his eyes

“Even if Catherine were to walk through that door and tell you that she wanted you back?” Steve released Danny and propped himself on an elbow

“What’s going on Danny, do you want out of this?”

“No!’ Danny sat up, Steve followed suit, ‘not at all. I just, babe, I have a lot of baggage. I’m wired to always think of the worst case scenario, and my worst case scenario for this is that you are going to leave if you are given the opportunity to start a family with Catherine.”

“I have a family.”

“You know what I mean Steve.”

“Danny, without you, I’m lost. Without Grace and Charlie, my world would be incomplete. I am not going to say that I never loved Catherine, because I did, but I wasn’t in love with Catherine, and if I had married her, I would be lying to myself, because I am completely, utterly, stupidly in love with you.”

Tears pooled in the blondes eyes and Steve reached over, cupping his face and smiled at his lover

“Danno, you are such a moron.”

He laughed as Danny knocked Steve’s hand away

“Way to ruin the moment, jackass.” Danny crossed his arms and looked down at his lap. Steve scooted against the headboard and pulled Danny closer to him, ignoring the rumblings of the blonde detective

“I love you Daniel. I’ve never felt a love like this, and while it’s not going to be easy, it will be very worth it.”

“I love you too Steven.” They held onto each other and Steve smiled when he felt Danny finally relax, as soon as he heard the soft snores, Steve rearranged them into a more comfortable position. Looking down and seeing the growing patch of drool on his shirt, he reached over and took a picture.

“My ass you don’t drool.” Giving Danny one more squeeze, Steve fell asleep, a smile on his face and an idea starting to form in his head. 


	6. Day 6: Getting Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one tonight...thanks for all the kudos and comments, I appreciate it greatly!

“Steven, you just dripped into my beer.”

“A little salt water never hurt anyone Danny.”

“Salt water is not a good addition to beer, Neanderthal.” Danny flinched as Steve flicked water on him

“Hey, knock it off, you are getting me wet.” Steve had grabbed a towel to start drying off, when he smirked at his boyfriend. Dropping the towel back on his chair he stepped closer, and placing his arms on either side of the chair Danny was sitting in; he leaned in close

“I thought you liked it when I got you wet.” Danny peeked over to see Charlie and Grace still concentrating on their massive sand castle, he leaned forward, his lips brushing Steve’s ear and whispered,

“I do, and maybe if you are a good boy, later tonight when the kids are in bed, I’ll let you get me wet in the privacy of our bedroom.” He gave a small bite to Steve’s ear and smiled victoriously at the soft groan that came from this crazy man that had stolen his heart

“I’m going to hold you to that Danny.”

“I’m planning on it, sailor.”


	7. Day 7: Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late...hopefully later today I can post day 8 and get caught up!

“Did you get to see Charlie’s poster before today?” Steve asked as they entered the 2nd grade classroom at Sacred Hearts, the two smiled and waved at Charlie, before making their way to the back where the seats were set up

“No, the only one that saw it was Grace.” 

“Why are there four extra seats, I thought it would only be Charlie presenting today.” Danny asked, pointing to the rest of the seats

“Charlie told Mr. Gensemer he needed more seats, but I’m not sure for whom.” Rachel shrugged

“Monkey, do you know?” Grace smiled and nodded

“Yup!”

Kono, Chin and Lou entered the classroom next, heading straight for the back

“What are you guys doing here?” Danny asked as they took their seats

“Charlie invited us.” Danny was about to respond when Mr. Gensemer, Charlie’s teacher, cleared his throat

“Good morning class! Let’s settle down. Today we are going to finish up out Family Time Week by hearing from Charlie Williams’. Charlie?” The group smiled as Charlie made his way to the front of the classroom, with a little help from Mr. Gensemer, his series of poster boards were placed on the easel.

“My name is Charlie Williams and this is my family. I was born in Hawaii, but my sister Grace was born in New Jersey.’ Flipping the first poster board down there were pictures of Grace and Charlie, as well as a picture of the state of New Jersey. ‘We still have a lot of family there and in England where my mommy is from. My sister Grace is the best sister ever. She always helps me and plays with me and when I was sick, would give me hugs and tell me that she loves me.’"

Flipping another poster down there were pictures of Kono, Chin and Lou

"This is my Auntie Kono, she’s very pretty. She’s also a surfer and said that once she can convince Danno, that she’s going to teach me how to shred. I don’t know what the means, but I’m excited.” The group chuckled as Danny shook his finger at Kono

"This is my Uncle Chin; he’s really smart and always sneaks me a piece of candy when I visit 5-0. Uncle Chin said that when I get older, he’s going to teach me how to ride his motorcycle!” Chin stared straight ahead as Rachel and Danny leaned over to look at him.

“This is my Uncle Lou, he likes to act tough, but Grace says that he’s a big softy. Uncle Lou tosses me in the air really high, and tells me I need to do all my school work and get good grades or else he will have to give me a stern talking to.”

On the last poster board was a picture of Charlie, Stan and Rachel and of Charlie, Danny and Steve

“This is my mommy and my daddy Stan. Daddy Stan sometimes works in Las Vegas and we go and visit him there. He builds hotels and he is really good with helping me when I play with my lego’s! Mommy and daddy Stan take me and Grace to museums and lots of different places that mommy calls cultural enrichment. This is my Danno and my daddy Steve, they work at 5-0 and get bad guys off the street. When me and Grace are with Danno and daddy Steve we usually play on the beach, daddy Steve was a Navy Seal and said that I could be one too if I wanted. Danno was a detective in New Jersey and says that instead of becoming a police man or a Navy Seal I need to become a doctor. Danno and Daddy Steve are getting married soon and Danno said that he must be crazy for marrying my daddy Steve, but I don’t think he is. My family is spread out, and I don’t get to see my New Jersey or England family a lot, and some of my family isn’t my real family, but Uncle Chin says that blood doesn’t make ohana, love, respect and truly caring for someone does. I love my ohana, very much.”

A round of applause filled the room and the five adults in the back of the room made no effort to hide the tears in their eyes.

 


	8. Day 8: Doing Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. You are all so wonderful!

“Steven, is this really necessary?” Steve rolled his eyes as he peered closer at his laptop

“For the last time Danno, yes.” Danny sighed

“But I don’t understand why you feel we need a new one.”

Steve shook his head at his husband

“Because it’s time, and I’m doing research because I want to make sure whatever we pick is going to be a good fit and lasts a long time.” It was Danny’s turn to roll his eyes

“Well let me tell you what I think,  I think you are bored and since you can’t blow up half of Oahu because of the mandatory two week vacation Governor Denning insisted we take, you want to fill your time doing research on a new bed, when the one we have is perfectly fine.”

“The one we have creaks and when I flipped the mattress the other day I noticed that one of the side boards is starting to warp. We need a new one.”

“So then let’s go down there and just pick one out. Why do we have to sit here and look up reviews on new beds?” Steve looked up at Danny with a predatory look in his eyes

“Because Daniel, I want to make sure that whatever bed we get is going to be sturdy enough for when we come home and I drag you up those stairs, throw you on that bed and take you fast and hard. I want to make sure when I want to take hours worshipping your body that it won’t creak, because the only noise I want coming from that bed is our moans and you screaming my name when I make you cum. That okay with you?”

Danny opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, making Steve smirk

“I’ll take your silence as you agreeing with my plan.” Danny cleared his throat and nodded

“Please, uh, take your time. I’m going to go upstairs and, uh, yeah I’m just going to go upstairs.” Danny turned and sprinted up the stairs.

Steve followed moments later, deciding he could take a break in his research.


	9. Day 9: Getting Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos!

“Do you need me to go with you?” Danny asked as Steve was putting on his coat

“I think I can handle it.”

When Steve had suggested they go to New Jersey for Christmas, Danny tried not to get too excited, not knowing how Rachel would react, but Steve and his charm won her over and Steve, Danny and the kids were on a plane for a two week vacation. They had been in New Jersey for three days and Danny could tell Steve was overwhelmed from his loud and boisterous family, so a trip to the corner market was probably just what he needed.

“Yeah Danny, he’s a freaking Navy Seal, we could probably blind fold him, drop him in the middle of Great Egg and he would probably beat us home, the corner store is nothing.” Karen, Danny’s middle sister commented from the sink

“You sure babe?” Steve nodded and leaned in for a kiss, blushing when a wolf whistle rang out

“I got this Danno, you just need the milk, cheese and eggs, right?”

“Yeah, make sure you tell Mr.DeMarco that it’s for ma, he won't skimp on the cheese then.” Steve nodded and after saying goodbye to Grace and Charlie, headed out

**

“Where the hell have you been?” Danny asked as soon as Steve opened the door

“At the store.”

“Steven, you left over two hours ago.” Steve put down the groceries and mumbled something

“What was that?” Steve sighed and looked over at his husband

“I got lost.” Danny bit his lip so as not to laugh at the dejected face staring at him

“How?”

“I must have miscounted the blocks, so I went down the wrong one, and then when I figured it out, I was going to go back to the store, but really didn’t want to explain to Mr. DeMarco that I couldn’t remember what street I needed to turn down, so I just walked around.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“Because I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of knowing that I got lost, and I forgot my cell phone.” Danny chuckled and stepped up, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist

“Aww babe, it’s okay to show you are an actual human and not some super human GI Joe.”

Steve rolled his eyes

“GI Joe was Army, Danno.” Danny snuck a hand under Steve’s sweater and rubbed the small of his back

“Tomato, tomahto. But it doesn’t matter babe, you are still my Super Seal. I won’t hold it against you that you can get us out of a jungle back home, but can’t navigate through a simple New Jersey neighborhood.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure you are going to tell Chin, Kono and Lou.” Danny smirked and gave a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips.

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Swatting Steve on the behind Danny stepped away and made his way to the living room

“In fact, I think I’ll send that text message right now.” Steve sighed again; he was never going to live this down. He grimaced when he heard the laughter coming from the living room and Clara coming to his defense

Nope, this was going to stay with him forever. 


	10. Day 10: Meeting with the Governor

Danny whistled as he opened the closet door and reached in and pulled out a tie.

“A tie, Danno? I thought I broke you of that habit.” Danny rolled his eyes as he put the finishing touches on the Windsor knot to the tie he had picked

“Well Steven, from time to time neckwear is a must. Today is one of those days.” Steve stood behind Danny and made eye contact in the mirror

“Ah yes, today is your meeting with the governor.” Steve reached out and traced a finger along the collar of Danny’s shirt, making the shorter man shiver

“No Steve.” Steve pouted

“What?”

“I know that look, and no. I’m not going to be late because you get hot and bothered when I wear a tie.” Steve leaned in close and placed small kisses behind Danny’s ear

“You sure I can’t persuade you?” Danny ducked away and put a hand on Steve’s chest

“Yes I’m sure, but you know, maybe if we don’t get a case and are home at a reasonable time, then we can pick this up.” Danny gave a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips and headed out of the room

“I’ll see you at the office babe, love you.”

“Love you too, and make sure to tell the governor that it was necessary.”

“What was?” Danny asked, poking his head back into the room. Steve shrugged

“He’s gotta be upset about something, so just tell him it was necessary.” Danny shook his head, rolled his eyes and walked away, not saying a word.

**

An hour and a half later Danny walked into HQ, not looking very happy. Chin, Kono, Lou and Steve were around the table, looking over one of HPD’s cold cases

“Hey Danno, how was the meeting with the governor?”

“I need to talk to you.”  Danny turned and headed into Steve’s office. Steve looked at the group and shrugged

“Everything okay?”  Danny shut the door to Steve’s office and sat on the couch, hunched over with his head in his hands

“Danny, you are freaking me out, what happened.”

“Steve, the governor has decided that one member of Five-0 has to be transferred back to HPD.”

“WHAT?”

“He said that this was only supposed to be a four person task team, and our budget can’t afford a fifth.” Steve looked out of his office to where the group was still gathered.

“Who?”

“You aren’t going to like it,”

“Who Danno?”

“Me.” Steve sat heavily in his chair

“No.”

“Steve,”

“NO DANNY!” Chin, Kono and Lou looked over at Steve’s outburst

“It’s not up for debate babe, I report to HPD later this afternoon.”

“Why you?” Danny sighed and Steve could see him start to rub circles on his temple

“I’m expendable. Lou didn’t leave HPD on the best of terms, Chin is a technical wizard, and Kono, well Kono is a mini Steve in training.”

Steve shot up out of his chair, holding out a hand, stopping the rest of the crew from coming into his office.

“I’ll go and talk to the governor, he can’t do this. This is my task force.”

“Actually Steve, it’s his task force and he feels this is the best.” Steve paced around his office

“This is, this is ridiculous. I mean, does he not see our resolve rate? That’s a team effort, all of us. We can’t do it without each other. He’s out of his mind if he thinks that I’m going to allow this to happen, oh no, I’m going to go down there right now and…” Steve stopped his rant as he saw Danny’s shoulders start to shake, he thought Danny was crying, and was about to gather him in a hug, when he realized, Danny wasn’t crying, he was laughing.

“Daniel, why are you laughing?” Danny looked up and laughed even harder, wiping the tears from his eyes

“You should have seen your face; I thought for sure you were going to blow a blood vessel.”

“What the hell?”

“You remember babe, when you and Kono decided it would be a great idea to rearrange my office, and then I told you, I would get you back, but you said that I couldn’t do it. Well babe, I did.” Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, very proud of himself.

“You mean,” Danny nodded

“Oh yeah, I should get an Emmy or something, because that was a great performance, if I do say so myself.”

“You son of a bitch, you concocted a meeting with the governor to get me back from a prank that happened over two months ago?”

“Oh no, I actually had a meeting with the governor. He’s having another fundraiser and we have to attend, formal attire, which gives you another chance to look like James Bond.” Danny stepped forward and reached for the door handle, Steve reached out and grasped his wrist, applying light pressure

“I’m going to get you back for this Daniel, mark my words.” Smirking, Danny leaned in and gave Steve a quick kiss

“Let it go babe, or else I won’t let you use my tie for all the naughty things I know you were thinking about this morning.” Steve’s mouth dropped and Danny chuckled and opened the door.

“Time to get back to work babe, you coming?” Steve watched as Danny made his way to the table with the rest of the group, asking what they had found. They looked from Danny to Steve and back to Danny, then shrugging to each other, started filling him in.

Taking a deep break Steve joined them, trying to push the thoughts of what he was going to do to Danny later down deep. 


	11. Day 11: Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KatieTaylor for giving me the idea for this chapter...it's a continuation from yesterday. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments too! You guys are fantastic!!

“Steve?” 

“Daniel.”

“Steve, are you still upset about earlier? I mean, is this really necessary?” Danny tugged on his restraints, which happened to be two of his best ties. The tie Danny wore to his meeting with the governor was wrapped around his eyes, much to his dismay.

When they arrived home that night, Danny thought Steve had forgotten all about the incident from earlier, he was very wrong. Danny, as usual, had gone upstairs to change, as he dropped his pants and shirt into the hamper, he was surprised when Steve, appearing from thin air had him up against the wall, his lips doing some very naughty things and making his cock spring to life. As Steve maneuvered them to the bed Danny was very much into the moment that he didn’t realize Steve had tied him to their bed until it was too late. He started to contest the blindfold over his eyes until Steve silenced him with a kiss. Steve was a very good kisser.

“What you did today was very mean.” Danny clucked his tongue and rolled his blind folded eyes

“You had it coming babe. You challenged my ability to pull one over on you.” He felt a dip in the mattress and gasped as he felt Steve’s tongue lick his nipple

“I told you I would get you back.”

“If this is your way of torture, I’m all for it.” He felt Steve smile as he kissed his way across Danny’s chest, to lick his other nipple

“Actually, I was thinking that I would get you all riled up,’ Steve started nipping and licking his way down Danny’s stomach

“And then what babe?” Danny groaned as Steve mouthed over his still covered cock

“And then, I figured I would go downstairs and eat the pineapple and ham pizza I ordered.” Danny stilled

“I’m sorry, what?” The doorbell rang and Danny felt Steve get up

“Steve.”

“Be back soon, Danno.”

“Steven,” He growled, pulling at the restraints ‘you son of a bitch, you leave me like this to eat pizza and I’ll castrate you.” Silence filled the room

“Steve? Damn stubborn seal.” Danny huffed, twisting his wrists, but of course he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“Did you honestly think that I would go and eat pizza, knowing that you were tied to our bed?” Danny turned to where he thought Steve may be standing

“Who was at the door?”

“No one, it was an app. I was going to make you hold out a little longer, but then I stood here, watching you and damn if I just don’t want to take you.”

“Well, then what are you doing over there, when you could be over here.” Danny smiled as he felt the bed dip

“But babe, please untie me.” He shivered when Steve leaned in and gave a small lick to the shell of his ear

“Only if you keep the blindfold on.” Danny chuckled

“Okay babe, you got a deal.”


	12. Day 12: Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late....this weekend was filled with last minute holiday errands.

“You are doing it again.”

“What?”

“You’re staring.” Danny scoffed and looked at his menu

“No I’m not.” Steve nonchalantly looked over his shoulder, winking when he made eye contact with the young woman at the table

“She’s fine, stop staring.” Danny huffed and putting his menu down, and leaned in to whisper

“I’ll stare if I want, she’s my kid and as her father it’s my right to stare at her and her date, especially when I drove them here.” Holding Danny’s eyes, Steve leaned in as well

“I drove, you bitched about my driving in between your interrogation of the poor kid, I’m surprised Grace didn’t die from embarrassment, and she’s our kid.”

“Well maybe, if you hadn’t rushed us out the door, then I would have been able to question him at home, besides, she’s lucky we aren’t chaperoning the dance too.”

“We were running late, and you should be thankful she agreed to your terms. Really Danny, did we have to drive them to the dance?” Steve leaned back into his chair, Danny glared at the brunette as he too leaned back into his seat

“I think you and Grace planned it that way.” Steve kept silent as he stared at his menu

“She’s a good kid Danno, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know she’s a good kid.”

“Then stop staring at them and let them enjoy themselves.”

“When did she grow up Steve?” Steve looked up and frowned as he watched Danny staring at Grace and her date.

“I mean it, it seems like yesterday she was my monkey, wanting to hang out with her Danno, and now, she’s dating.”

“Danny, she’s always going to be your monkey and you are always going to be her Danno.” Steve reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand, giving it a squeeze. Danny smiled and brought his other hand over Steve’s

“Thanks babe, you’re right.”

“I know, now stop staring at them, I think you are giving the other customers the creeps.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I have my incredibly handsome husband with me to stare at.”

“How long is this dance?”  Danny laughed

“Don’t get any ideas; we are staying parked out front, in case anything happens.” A wolfish grin crossed Steve’s face

“We could make out.”

“Smooth dog strikes again.” Danny muttered, a slight flush in his cheeks as he picked up his menu

“I love you Danno.” Looking up, Danny smiled

“I love you too, babe.”


	13. Day 13: In Peril

The shrill ringing of his cell phone woke Steve with a start, blindly reaching for it he cursed when he saw his alarm clock tell him it was just after midnight

“McGarrett.” He barked to the caller

“Daddy?” Steve was very awake now and shot up in bed

“Gracie?” He pulled the phone away, looking at his phone, _No Caller ID_

“Daddy, I need help.”

“Where are you baby?” He was out of bed, reaching for the nearest pair of pants, and tossing them on the floor when he realized they were Danny’s.

 “I’m at the Aloha Island Mart.” Grace’s voice cracked as she tried hard not to burst into tears

“Which one honey?”

 “I don’t know.” Steve took the phone away from his ear so that he could put on a shirt and started looking for his shoes

“Grace, honey, I know you are scared, but I need you to look around and tell me where you are.” He could hear shuffling

 “Lilipuna and Kamehameha Highway” Grace’s small voice came through the receiver, Steve ground his teeth together he was sure Grace heard

“Grace,”

“I know I know! I was at my friend Erica’s house and we were just going to stay there and celebrate that we finished that stupid world history presentation, and she got a text from Kaylie that there was a party going on, and I know I should have asked mom, but I was so mad at her and Danno for making me stay home while he and Charlie got to go to New Jersey, and I know we are leaving on Monday for New Jersey, but I wanted to see everyone too, and so we went and then Erica and I got into a fight because I wanted to leave once the fight broke out,”

“Fight?” Steve was thankful he had the Camaro and was tearing out of the neighborhood, lights and sirens on

“Yeah, there was a fight and one of the guys pushed another guy into me and my phone fell and broke and I was going to call you daddy, but then my phone broke and everyone was trying to watch the fight and I couldn’t find a house phone, so I decided to walk to the market, I’m sorry daddy, I’m so sorry!” Grace’s sobs came through the phone and Steve pressed down on the pedal to get to his girl faster

“Grace, honey, just breath, I’ll be there soon. I want you to stay on the line with me though, okay?”

“Okay, I am sorry daddy.”

“I know baby, and we will be having a nice long conversation with your mom and again in New Jersey with Danno.”

“Are you still going to take me to New Jersey?”

“I’m sure I will, you just might be grounded while you are there. You will be the only kid in history that will go on vacation and be grounded to the house, I’m sure of it.” A soft giggle came through the line and Steve smiled

“Do you think Danno will be mad?” Steve chuckled

“Oh honey, mad isn’t even going to be in the atmosphere of how Danno will react to the news.” When there wasn’t an answer, Steve looked to make sure the call was still connected

“Grace?” Still nothing

“Grace? You okay baby?”

“There’s a man staring at me.” Steve gripped the steering wheel tighter and accelerated, weaving through traffic

“I’ll be right there honey, you just stay on the line and stay calm.”

“He’s walking towards the phone booth, please hurry daddy. Please.” Steve could finally see the neon sign of the Aloha Island Mart

“I’m almost there baby.” Steve squealed into the parking lot of the mini mart, startling the man and Grace as the headlights hit the phone booth. Grace dropped the receiver and shot out of the phone booth

“DADDY!” Steve sighed in relief as Grace launched herself into his arms he then eyed the man suspiciously

“I saw her in the booth, just making sure she was okay, I’m a cop.” Steve nodded and reached his hand out

“Steve McGarrett, Five-0”

“Nice to meet you, if you both are okay, I’ll head off.” Steve nodded again and thanked him. He ushered a shaking Grace into the car, called down to the station and reported the party, called Erica’s mom to make sure she was home safe, and glad to hear that she was, the call to Rachel was filled with Grace sobbing her apologies and begging her to stay at Danny and Steve’s house. After talking with Steve she agreed and promised Grace a very long conversation when she got home later that day. The decision to call Danny was a silent agreement; they would call him after he finished his first cup of coffee. Grace was asleep when they arrived home, and mumbled another apology as Steve steered her inside. Steve had tried to get her to go up to her room, but she was still to shaken up, so after changing into pajamas, the pair got comfortable on the couch, Grace putting her head in Steve’s lap and instantly fell asleep.  Steve looked at the clock and sighed.

Four a.m.

Nine a.m. in New Jersey

He picked up his cell phone and took a deep breath, hitting the speed dial, a soft smile gracing his face when his husband answered

“Hey Danny, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could have gone on another page or two, but it was already getting long, so I'll leave it up to you how the conversation with Danny went. :D


	14. Day 14: Visiting another Country

“Daniel!”

“Steven”

“Why not?” Danny shook his head as he continued chopping the vegetables for dinner

“Because babe, I really have no desire to go.”

“It’s Paris, it’s the most romantic place in the world, and how could you not want to go?” Danny shrugged

“I don’t know it’s just not anything I ever wanted to do.” Steve threw his hands up in the air and huffed

“Can you help me out here? I mean it’s our honeymoon.” Danny sighed and put the knife down, then turned to face his fiancé

“Steven, why do we have to go anywhere? Why can’t we just stay home?”

“Because it’s our honeymoon, isn’t that what you are supposed to do? Leave for someplace romantic, buy too much crap to bring home, have sex in random spots in the honeymoon suite?” Danny rolled his eyes

“With normal people yes, but babe we are far from normal. With our luck we will get caught up in some international incident, work the entire time we are on this honeymoon and be too tired to even think about sex.”

“I am never too tired to not think about sex with you Danny, and I never will be.” Danny flushed at the intensity of Steve’s stare

“Be that as it may, I would rather just stay home, I don’t need a honeymoon.” Danny turned back to the vegetables, missing the heartbroken look that crossed Steve’s face

**

“Okay, what the hell is your problem?” Danny stormed into Steve’s office, slamming the door.

Steve didn’t look up, instead focusing on the paperwork in front of him, paperwork, Danny noticed, that was upside down

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t give me that shit, Steve. You’ve been a complete jackass for the past three days. Kono is about to murder you, Lou is going to help and Chin is locking the ammo up so Kono and Lou can’t murder you, but I don’t think that will last long, so I’ll ask again, what the hell is your problem?”

Steve sighed and looked up at the blonde detective

“I want a honeymoon.” Danny’s ran a hand through his hair and turned his back to Steve

“Babe, we talked about this.”

 “I’ve never had a honeymoon, why is it bad that I want one?” Danny saw Steve’s pout and threw his hands up

““You ruin everything, you know that?’ Danny turned around and started pacing, ‘fine, thanks for ruining my surprise, jackass.”

“Surprise?”

“Yes Steven, surprise. I kept telling you that I didn’t want a honeymoon, because I had planned on taking you on a surprise honeymoon, but you being you had to ruin it. Stomping around here like a three year old, snapping at everyone, slamming everything, our son doesn’t throw tantrums like this when he doesn’t get his way, you should take a page from his book.”

“A surprise honeymoon?” Steve’s face brightened. Danny sighed and took his phone out of his pocket

“Yes, I booked us a fourteen day hiking and canoe trip in Canada.” Danny pulled up the confirmation and slid the phone to Steve

“Wow.” Danny nodded

“Yeah, wow. I was going to surprise you at the wedding. You’ve been so great while Charlie was sick, and I wanted to thank you by planning something that I figured you would really love. It has all the outdoor stuff you love, and then at night, I get a comfortable bed in a lodge, it’s the best of both worlds.” Steve cleared his throat as he read the itinerary

“This is, this is amazing Danny. Thank you.”

“Babe, I know this is your first and only honeymoon, I would never deny you of having one. I just wish you would have talked to me instead of almost getting yourself killed by Kono and Lou.” Steve sheepishly looked over at the smart table, where the three were standing, going over some old cases

“I should probably go apologize.” Danny nodded

“And buy lunch.” Steve nodded and stood, making his way to the door, stopping when Danny reached over to touch his arm,

“I love you, Steven” The emotion in Danny’s eyes almost took Steve’s breath away; he leaned in close and the two shared a sweet kiss

“I love you, Danno.” He smiled and headed out to the group. Danny got up from his seat and walked to the other side of Steve’s desk, opening the drawer he plucked Steve’s wallet from its spot and tucked it into his other back pocket

“And you are paying for lunch today; I’ll make sure of that.”


	15. Day 15: Celebrating a Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post tomorrow's chapter....hope you guys enjoy!

“Shh!”

“I am being quiet!”

“Be careful Charlie, don’t drop it.”

“I’m not!”

“What are they doing?” Steve sat up in bed, looking towards the bedroom door; Danny stretched and ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame the blonde locks

“Wait for it babe.”

“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY, DADDIES!” Grace and Charlie yelled as they walked into the room, carrying trays filled with fruit, toast, scrambled eggs and bowls of cereal, granola for Steve and some sugary one for Danny

“What is this?” Steve asked

“Daddy, its Father’s Day!” Grace laughed as she brought the tray and waited for him to get comfortable sitting against the headboard

“Yeah daddy. Grace and I made you guys breakfast.” Charlie had already handed Danny his tray and was crawling up into bed

“I, I must have forgot.” Steve tried to remain stoic, but couldn’t help the tears that had pooled in his eyes. Danny grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze

“Are you mad? I can make you something else.” Grace was biting her lip nervously as she watched the emotions cross his face. Steve looked up and smiled

“No honey, I’m very happy. I love that you and Charlie made breakfast; I’ve never been on the receiving end of Father’s Day breakfast in bed. Thank you guys, so much.” Grace smiled and climbed into bed as well,

“Charlie and I have the whole day planned!”

“But it’s a surprise, so you can’t know.” Charlie said, in a very serious tone, which made Danny and Steve chuckle

“Well, then I guess daddy and I better finish our breakfast so we can get ready.” Danny picked up a burnt piece of toast and bit into it with much enthusiasm. After finishing their breakfast and sending the kids off to get ready and call Stan to wish him a happy Father’s day, the two got ready for the day

“Hey, you okay babe?” Danny asked as he walked back into the bedroom after brushing his teeth and found Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the card Charlie and Grace had made especially for him

“Yeah, I just can’t believe,”

“Can’t believe what?” Steve looked up, tears again in his eyes

“I never thought I’d celebrate Father’s Day as a dad. I know the kids call me daddy, and it fills my heart every time they do, but I didn’t think about being included in this. It just makes me realize even more how lucky I am.” Danny stepped in between Steve’s legs and held his face in his hands

“Babe, those kids adore you, and they are lucky to have you and Stan as their fathers, even if you guys aren’t blood. You think you’re lucky? I don’t think you realize how lucky me, Grace and Charlie are, because we have you.” He leaned in and gave small series of kisses to Steve’s lips

“I love you Danny. I don’t think I tell you enough.”

“You do, and I love you too Steve.” They leaned in for another kiss and broke apart when both kids yelled up the stairs saying they were ready

“Come on babe, our kids have an awesome day planned for us.”

“I can’t wait.”


	16. Day 16: On Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part or two that's out of what we would consider normal for Danny's behavior-and even Grace's behavior, but I felt this is how it needed to go. I wish they would explore more of Grace's feelings regarding Charlie being her brother and her having to share Danny now, but understand they can't really focus too much on it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, thanks again for the comments and likes!

“Hey babe, we are heading towards baggage claim.” Steve grabbed a hold of Grace’s shoulder to stop her from walking so far ahead of him, after the three days they had just finished with; the last thing he was going to do was lose her at the airport. Steve stuck his phone back in his pocket and hitched his carryon higher

“They are at baggage claim Gracie.” Grace nodded and looked down. Steve sighed, when he had dropped Grace off at Rachel’s house later on Saturday morning she was solemn and spoke minimally. The conversation with Danny had not gone the way he had expected. Steve had expected Danny to yell so loudly that Grace would wake up, what happened was Danny asking how she was and after spending fifteen minutes convincing his husband that Grace was fine; his heart broke when Danny had started crying. Steve had asked Danny if he wanted him to wake her so he could talk to her, and it had surprised him when he said no, and that he would call her later in the afternoon. On Monday, when Rachel and Stan had come to the house to pick him up to take him and Grace to the airport, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife.

An eleven hour overnight flight with a layover and a sullen teenager does not a good time make.

“Cheer up kiddo; everything is going to be okay.” Steve couldn’t hear what Grace mumbled, and was about to ask her when he spotted Danny and Charlie. Waving like a lunatic, Charlie was jumping up and down, the homemade sign forgotten

“Daddy Steve! Grace!” Grace cracked a small smile and prepared herself for Charlie launching himself into her arms.

“She’s miserable.” Steve whispered into Danny’s hear as he gave him a hug. When he stepped away he was almost tackled by Charlie and picked the little boy up, realizing just how much he missed him. Steve looked over at Grace and Danny, Grace, who found a spot on the ground very interesting stood stock still; Danny bent over and putting a finger under her chin, lifted her face up

“Hi Monkey.” Grace flung her arms around Danny and started crying

“Why is Grace crying?”

“I think she missed her Danno.”

“I missed you daddy Steve!”

“I missed you too buddy.” After grabbing the luggage the four headed to the Williams home, Grace was still very quiet and only spoke when spoken to, when they arrived Steve was surprised that only Clara was home, but soon realized that Danny had planned it this way

“Hey Charlie, want to run to the store with grandma?” Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

“Are you going to come Grace?”

“Grace is going to stay here and we are going to have a talk buddy, but you have fun with grandma.” Danny said giving his son a hug and a knowing look to his mother

After the duo left Danny looked at Grace and pointed to the living room

“I’m just going to go upstairs,” Steve said, taking a step towards the stairs, Danny grabbed his arm

“Nope, you are part of this babe.” Grace was sitting on the couch, and Steve wanted to gather her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay

Danny took a seat on the coffee table in front of Grace and cleared his throat

“Well?”

“I’m sorry Danno.”

“I don’t want to hear I’m sorry Grace, I’m very disappointed in your actions, I know your mother and I taught you better. I want to know why you did it.” Grace wiped the tears that fell from her eyes

“I was angry and I didn’t want to call mom and ask her if I could go.”

“Why were you angry?” Grace buried her face in her hands and started crying harder. Danny leaned over to pull her hands away

“Grace, why were you angry?”

“Because you and mom made me stay.” Danny shook his head

“No Grace, that may have been part of it, but that’s not the whole story and you know it. Your teachers are calling and are concerned that you aren’t turning in your homework; you are talking in class, not listening, I want to know what’s going on.”

“Danno.”

“Grace, we are not getting up from this spot until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“When Charlie got sick, mom and step-Stan were stressed, after a while they started fighting, it was after I got tested and wasn’t a match, so I thought they were mad at me, but then she told me that Charlie wasn’t my half-brother and that step-Stan wasn’t his dad, you were. I was so mad at her Danno, for keeping that secret and from keeping Charlie from you. Then Charlie went into the hospital and you kept spending all your time with him and I tried to understand, but no one would tell me what was going on, and I hardly got to see you anymore and when I did see you all you talked about was Charlie. I didn’t even know you were going to donate your bone marrow until I heard mom talk about it to one of her friends. I just kept getting angrier and angrier at the whole thing, then I got angry at myself for feeling this way, because Charlie didn’t have you for three years, and I knew you were just making up for lost time, but I felt like I wasn’t as important anymore. Then you and daddy told me that you and Charlie were going to New Jersey, but that I had to wait after I did that stupid presentation and I just snapped. I knew when Erica got that text, that we needed to ignore it and just stay at her house, but then I remembered at how angry I was that you left me, so we went. I know you probably hate me, Danno,”

“Woah, why would you think that I hate you?” Fresh tears fell from Grace’s eyes and she bit her lip

“Because you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“We did talk Grace,” Grace shook her head

“When daddy called, and told you, I had woken up and was listening and when he asked if you wanted to talk to me, you said no.” Grace’s body shook with sobs and both Steve and Danny were paralyzed, feeling the weight of the past couple of months. Danny snapped out it and stood, gathering the crying girl in his arms, petting her hair and making shushing sounds

“Oh Grace, I could never hate you. You are my monkey and I’m so sorry you felt this way. Danno loves you so much.” Danny looked over and made eye contact with Steve, both men were crying and trying to figure out how they were going to fix this whole situation. After Grace had calmed down, Danny arranged them on the couch, and waved Steve to sit on the other side of Grace; they sat in silence for a while, gathering strength from each other

“Grace, let me tell you something, yes I was very disappointed, but I was more scared than disappointed. I don’t ever want anything bad to happen to you, and when Steve told me, I couldn’t talk to you because I had to calm down, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and make sure you were okay and I couldn’t do that. I’m sorry you thought that monkey, and I swear that it wasn’t my intention to hurt you. You and your brother are going to do things that upset me, but I will always love both of you, equally. I’m sorry that you felt neglected, but baby, you have to promise me that you will say something if you feel that way again, okay?”

Grace nodded and sniffled

“I love you Danno.”

“Danno loves you, monkey.” After twenty minutes, Danny could see Grace was starting to get sleepy, so he sent her upstairs to wash up and take a nap before the rest of the family came over for dinner. He leaned into Steve and sighed

“This is not how I expected this vacation to go.” Steve kissed the top of this head

“Me either.”

“I know I told you over the phone, but thanks for being there when she called.”

“She’s my daughter too Danno, I would move heaven and earth for our kids.” Danny looked up and smiled

“I know babe, but do me a favor and promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“She’s grounded until she’s twenty five, maybe even thirty, and she’s going to tell me that I’m being unreasonable, so you need to back me on this.” Steve chuckled and leaned in for a kiss

“Sure babe, whatever you say.”


	17. Day 17: Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone enjoyed yesterday's chapter, thanks for the feedback!
> 
> Lidil made a comment on chapter 11-which I borrowed because it was funny and something Steve needed to say to Danny. Thanks for the help! Hope you all enjoy!

Danny groaned as he bit into the warm malasada, not caring about the crumbs that dropped to his shirt

“You are getting far too much enjoyment from a pastry, you know that right?” Steve was leaning against the door jamb of Danny’s office, arms crossed and a grin on his face

“Steven, these are heaven. If I had a last meal, I’d want a plate full of these, along with my mother’s lasagna, a pastrami on rye from the corner deli near my parent’s house and a plate of Italian cookies from the bakery by my nonna’s house.”

Steve shook his head, “It disturbs me that you’ve actually taken the time to think about what your last meal would be.” Danny shrugged and popped the last of the malasada into his mouth, then grinning and holding Steve’s gaze, licked the sugar from his fingers, watching as Steve’s eyes darted back and forth from his eyes to his mouth

“Don’t do that.” Danny smiled wider as the look in Steve’s eyes turned predatory

“Do what babe?”

“You know that I have a meeting with the governor in a half hour.” Danny nodded and slowly licked his lips, tasting the sugar from his sweet pastry. Steve groaned and took a step into the office

“Yeah, it’s a budget meeting right? Is probably going to take all day that sucks for you buddy.” Steve closed the door and shut the blinds. He came around Danny’s desk and the blonde detective turned his chair to face him. Steve leaned in close and trapped Danny in the chair, placing his hands on the chair arms

“You are just getting me back from what happened this morning.” He whispered, staring at Danny’s mouth

“That was pretty mean. I mean, what exactly was I supposed to do, when I see my husband walk out of the ocean like some Greek God, dripping wet and looking sexy as hell, only to have him tell me that we were running late and didn’t have time to fool around.” Steve leaned in closer, and ran his nose alongside Danny’s chin

“So you decided to torture me with breakfast pastry.”

“It was my breakfast; torturing you was just an added bonus.” Steve smiled and lightly bit Danny’s ear lobe, knowing how much it drove the other man crazy

“Well, I do apologize about this morning; I guess I’ll have to make it up to you later tonight.” Danny shifted in his chair

“Yeah, I guess you will.”

“Maybe I’ll pick up a malasada or two before I get home, you know, to make it up to you.”

“Oh God, is this going to be another kink of yours that I’m going to have to deal with.” Steve leaned back and smiled wide

“New kinks make for fun times.” He then leaned in and crushed their mouths together, slipping his tongue into Danny’s mouth, loving when the blonde groaned and put his hand around his neck, trying to bring him closer. They broke apart quickly when a knock sounded at the door

“If you guys are done making out in there, we have a case.” Lou’s voice boomed through the door

“We will pick this up later.” Steve stood and was already halfway to the door and pulling his cell phone out to call the governor’s office to reschedule

“We better.” Danny muttered, taking a deep breath and following his husband to the smart table to start work


	18. Day 18: Listening to Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today...final Christmas prep has taken over!

“Again please!” Steve sighed and hit the button, willing the traffic to move so that he wouldn’t have to continue with the torture he was enduring. Steve was a U.S.  Navy Seal, he has been on countless missions, has endured torture, sleep deprivation, little to no food rations, but nothing prepared him for this.

“Again please daddy Steve!” Steve looked in the rearview mirror at the little boy that along with Grace and their father, had stolen his heart

“Charlie, how about we listen to something else?”

“But I like it.” Charlie’s bottom lip stuck out and Steve was sure he had learned that from his sister, knowing that while Danny was immune to the pout, daddy Steve was a sucker.

“One more time Charlie, then we are turning it off, okay?” Charlie nodded and Steve reached over and hit the back button, sighing again as the music to “Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride” started, but as he heard Charlie singing along he couldn’t help but smile and started tapping the steering wheel, humming along with the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to endure countless repeats of the Rapunzel soundtrack with my niece...the struggle is real.


	19. Day 19: Watching Sports

“You ready to go watch some football guys?”

“Yeah! I like football, daddy Steve! Is Danno going to yell like he does when we watch on the tv?” Steve laughed and picked Charlie up, putting him on his hip

“Probably not as bad, but he still might yell.”

“Daddy how does this look?” Grace twirled in front of Steve and Charlie and looked at them expectantly; she was wearing a bedazzled Kukai High shirt with shorts and sneakers

“You look fine Grace.” Grace sighed and rolled her eyes

“You look pretty Grace.” She smiled at her brother

“Thanks Charlie!” She turned and headed upstairs, saying something about lip gloss, Steve looked at Charlie and shrugged

“Danno! You ready?”

“Yeah, coming babe.”

“Daddy, did you know Grace has a boyfriend?”

“A boyfriend?” Charlie nodded

“Yeah, number 8!” Steve looked up the stairs

“No wonder.”

“Ready? Why do you have aneurysm face?” Danny asked, zipping up the backpack that carried snacks

“I don’t have aneurysm face.” Steve replied, rolling his eyes

“What’s anorsym face?” Steve shot Danny a look as he laughed

“Nothing Charlie, GRACE, let’s go!”

**

The day was going great, Steve and Danny were teaching Charlie the fundamentals of football, Grace was hanging out with her friends, but Danny could tell something was wrong with his husband, especially when number eight from the Kukai team would go out on the field, so he sent the kids off to get drinks so he could get to the bottom of it

“Babe, what’s the problem?”

“Nothing, just watching the game.”

“Uh huh, tell me Super Seal, what do you have against number 8?” Steve’s jaw tightened

“Nothing.” Danny shook his head

“I don’t believe you, now try again.” Steve sighed and looked around to make sure that Grace and Charlie weren’t coming

“Charlie told me that Grace is dating that kid.” Danny’s head slowly turned and he searched for the kid, his jaw clenching when his gaze locked on him

“I’ll kill him.” The two sat in silence, staring at player number 8.

“You know what needs to happen, right?” Danny asked

“What?”

“We invite him over for dinner.”

“So long as I can be sitting in the living room cleaning my guns when he gets there.” Danny nodded

“Don’t forget the grenades.”

“As if I would.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Grace asked, balancing a tray full of soda’s while Charlie happily munched on huge bag of cotton candy

“Oh, nothing.” The crowd went wild as player number eight threw a perfect spiral in for yet another touchdown, Danny and Steve watched Grace’s eyes light up and a huge smile appear on her face as she watched the team celebrate. Danny leaned close to Steve,

“Maybe Chin can bring over his shotgun and Kono can bring over her sniper rifle to clean too.” Steve nodded slung an arm around Danny’s shoulder, bringing him in closer to kiss his forehead.

“I was thinking the same thing.”


	20. Day 20: On the Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! You are all so great.

It wasn’t very often that Steve McGarrett would take a nap in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. There was always something to do, exercise, yard work, house work, tinkering with the car, something that kept him moving. When he and Danny had finally admitted their feelings for each other and started dating, kid friendly activities were added into the mix. Saturday morning games in whatever sport the kids were enrolled in, random outings to the zoo or the science center then home to play on the beach and grill dinner. So when Danny had suggested they stay home and just spend a Saturday relaxing, Steve was unsure

“Babe, sometimes you just need to relax and do nothing on a Saturday.”

Steve was sure that he was going to be miserable as he turned off his alarm on Friday night before bed, promising Danny that he would make an attempt, instead he and the rest of his family had slept until almost ten, something he can never remember doing. After a small breakfast consisting of cold cereal, they made their way into the living room where Danny brushed and braided Grace’s hair and Charlie snuggled up in Steve’s lap, watching some cartoon that Steve did not recognize at all. After finishing her hair, Danny moved closer to Steve, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and bringing his legs up on the couch, an automatic reaction, Steve wrapped an arm around Danny and lightly traced patterns on the blondes arm. Grace had opted for the chair, but after putting Rapunzel to play in the DVD player, made her way to the couch, practically lying on top of Danny.

Steve woke with a start as the end credits started, he looked around, trying to get his bearings, and then smiled at the three slumbering bodies around him. If you had told him a year ago that he would be spending a Saturday in his pajamas, cuddling on the couch with the love of his life and their two kids, he would have laughed and said you were crazy.

But as the movie restarted, he couldn’t help but think that maybe Danny was right, although he would never admit it, but sometimes you just need a Saturday of doing nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these types of Saturdays.....although they are few and far between!


	21. Day 21: Watching TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late...I caught a cold. Stupid sickness! Hope everyone had a great holiday!

Steve reached for the remote and pouted when Danny moved it out of his reach

“What?”

“Why do you think you can just grab the remote and change the channel? What if I was getting interested in the show?”

“I highly doubt that Danno.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because it’s Paw Patrol.” Danny looked over and sure enough, Paw Patrol was on

“You see Danno, you weren’t even paying attention, you just don’t want me to have the remote. You, are a control freak.” Danny gaped at Steve

“I’m a control freak? This coming from you, the biggest control freak on the planet earth?” Steve smirked and reached for the remote again, Danny grabbed the remote and held it up

“You aren’t getting the remote Steve, I may not get to drive my car, but I’m watching what I want tonight.” Danny hit the guide button and started scrolling

“Ooh,”

“No,’ Danny held up a finger, ‘you don’t get to decide, it’s all me tonight babe.”  Steve crossed his arms and huffed.

“This is driving you nuts isn’t it?” Danny asked moments later, still scrolling through the guide

“What?”

“You not having control of something, it’s driving you nuts. Admit it, it’s okay babe.” Steve rolled his eyes

“Shut up and pick something Danno.” Danny kept scrolling through the guide and Steve knew he was doing it on purpose

“Daniel, would you just pick something to watch?”

“Just weighing my options babe.” Steve leaned in closer to his husband and ran his hand across his chest, smiling at how Danny’s breathe hitched; he then gently took Danny’s ear lobe between his teeth

“You know, we could just go to bed.” Danny nodded and turned off the tv, then tossing the remote on the table turned to Steve and smiled

“Yeah, there’s nothing on tonight anyway.”


	22. Day 22: Trying to Hide their Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting better and was able to get this typed up. I'll be honest, the boys were all over the place with this and it's be rewritten I don't even know how many times. Hope you enjoy and that everyone had a safe and Happy New Year!

“They think they are being so slick.” Chin looked up from his paperwork to his cousin

“Who?” Kono huffed and sat down in the chair

“Danny and Steve.” Chin shook his head and went back to reading. For weeks Kono had been telling anyone that would listen, namely he and Lou, that Danny and Steve had finally stopped the stupid game they were playing and got together.

“You really don’t see it Chin?” Kono asked, exasperated. Chin sighed and looked up again his cousin, realizing he wasn’t going to get any work done.

“No, I don’t, and even if they were together, would it matter?”

“Of course not, I just don’t know why they feel like they can’t tell us.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about Adam?” Kono blushed

“Danny and Steve aren’t related to the head of the Yakuza.” Chin leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest

“That is not the only reason you didn’t tell us about Adam and you know it.” Kono rolled her eyes

“Yeah I know but,”

“Kono, even if Danny and Steve have finally seen what the rest of have it’s their business, just leave it alone.” Kono pouted and crossed her arms, reminding Chin of when she would do the same thing when she as five and couldn’t go surfing with the big kids.

**

“She knows.” Danny said, Steve hummed and continued kissing Danny’s neck

“Who knows what?”

“Kono, she knows.” Steve stopped his assault on Danny’s neck and looked up

“Did she say something?”

“No, but I know she knows.” Steve rolled his eyes and dipped his head down, kissing Danny’s neck again

“You’re paranoid.”

“Maybe,” Steve looked up when Danny didn’t continue his thought, his breath held, hoping Danny wasn’t going to say that this was all a mistake and that they needed to stop before getting in to deep

“Maybe what?” Danny didn’t make eye contact and Steve’s heart dropped,

“Maybe it was a bad idea to keep it from them, maybe we need to tell Kono, Chin and Lou.” Steve let out a breath and closed his eyes

“If you don’t want,” Danny’s sentence cut off when Steve’s mouth covered his, after the need for air became too great Steve broke away

“I do want to tell them, I thought you were going to say this was a bad idea.” Danny snorted and cupped Steve’s face in his hands

“Oh babe, it took me forever to finally get you where I want you, I’m not walking away now.” Steve smiled Danny’s favorite smile and they kissed again, an unspoken agreement that telling their ohana of their new relationship status could wait until morning.


	23. Chapter 23: Ringing in the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it up a little bit....because I was stumped. Everything I had started that had to do with the prompt was just not working. So....I wrote this instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I knew they weren’t going to make it.” Danny leaned against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room and shook his head. Grace was propped in the corner of the couch, Charlie’s head on her lap, clutching the stuffed tiger that Danny had bought for him last week at the Honolulu Zoo, both kids were asleep, a half hour before midnight.

Grace and Charlie had begged Danny and Steve to let them stay up until midnight and ring in the new year, the family had decided that they would spend a tame evening at home, especially since Charlie had been sniffling and Danny didn’t want to take any chances

“Should we move them?” Steve asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist

“I’m hesitant. Charlie sleeps like a rock, but Grace, if she wakes up, she’s a bear.” Steve huffed and kissed his husband’s neck

“Gee, I wonder where she gets that from.” Danny elbowed Steve’s stomach

The two stared at the kids; taking in the disaster that was the living room, blankets, half started board games, toys and remnants of popcorn on the floor, Steve would normally be itching to clean up, but watching the kids sleeping, the hum of the television as the countdown special aired and the lights from the Christmas tree, Steve could care less about cleaning up.

“Grace wants to do Koko Head tomorrow,” Danny’s voice brought Steve out of his trance

“Think it will be okay to take Charlie?” Danny shrugged

“We can see in the morning. If not, then you and Grace can go and Charlie and I can hang out at home and have lunch ready.” Steve nodded, then chuckled to himself

“What?” Steve stepped back and grabbing Danny’s hand took him into the kitchen, Steve leaned against the counter and grabbed Danny’s hips, bringing his body flush against his

“I was just thinking, three years ago on New Year’s Eve I was at some party, surrounded by people that I barely knew, trying to find some hot girl to kiss at midnight so I could get my mind away from the feelings I had for my partner, and now, I’m at home, spending a quiet night with my husband and our kids.”

“Do you miss the party and trying to find the hot girl to kiss at midnight?”

“Nope, I was thinking how pretty damn lucky I was. I figured I would be single forever, wanting you but never acting on it. Just being ‘Uncle Steve’ to Charlie and Grace, but it’s funny how much things have changed. I’m a husband and a father, and I don’t miss the party or trying to find a hot girl to kiss at midnight, because everything I ever wanted is right here.” Danny brought their foreheads together and sighed

“You are such a sap McGarrett.” They chuckled, but remained that way, listening as the countdown started

“10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, Danno.”

“Hau'oli Makahiki Hou, Steve.” Smiling at Steve’s raised eyebrows as he brought their lips together.


	24. Day 24: Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this yesterday, but I guess I hadn't. My cold is still hanging around so I'm still a little fuzzy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the hell is that?” Danny asked pointing at the display

“Danno, that’s a quarter!” Charlie chimed in from his perch on Steve’s shoulders

“Sorry buddy, but what the heck is that?” Grace sighed and put a hand to her head

“It’s a wedding cake.” Danny looked skeptically at the creation sitting on the table

“There’s no frosting on the outside.”

“It’s a naked cake, Danno.” Steve replied as walked towards the table

“I’m sorry, a what?”

“A naked cake, there’s no frosting on the outside, just between the layers. Don’t you love it?” Danny smiled at Grace and her excitement

“Well it’s very nice, monkey, but I’m not sure,”

“They are very popular right now Danno.”

“Uh huh, well, I’m pretty traditional monkey, and I really like frosting.” Steve laughed and took Charlie to look at the other wedding cakes

A door opened and an older woman came out, smiling warmly at Danny and Grace

“Welcome, are you the Williams-McGarrett party?” Danny extended a hand and smiled back

“Yes ma’am. I’m Danny, my fiancé Steve is over there with our son, Charlie. Babe?” Steve and Charlie made their way over and after introductions were made, sat down for the tasting

**

Steve was lying in bed while Danny finished his nightly routine, notebook out; Steve was crossing off more items on their to-do list. The cake testing was uneventful and much to Grace’s dismay, Danny did not want a naked wedding cake, Steve did make note that he would go to the bakery when it came time for Grace’s birthday and get a miniature version for the party they were sure to have.

“What else is on the list babe?” Danny came out of the bathroom, bare chested, sleep pants slung low on his hips, Steve’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but just stare at his fiancé.

“Hello? Earth to Steven.” Steve’s looked up from Danny’s chest

“Huh?” Danny smirked and sauntered over, standing next to Steve to look at the pad of paper

“I asked what was left on the list.” Steve cleared his throat and tilted the list so Danny could see

“Uh, photographer and DJ.” Steve didn’t even realize that his hand had reached out and was tracing along the top of Danny’s sleep pants.

“Good good, I think Kono said that her and Chin have cousins that could hook us up.” Steve nodded, and watched as his finger kept tracing along the pants, making contact with Danny’s skin every so often, Danny chuckled and stepped back, heading to his side of the bed

“The cake today was pretty good, I think we made a good choice, don’t you?” Steve withheld a whine at the loss of contact

“Yeah, Grace made a good suggestion for us going there.”

“Even if they don’t put frosting on some of their cakes.”

“It’s the style Danno, besides, I think Mrs. Aolani is aware of your opinion on naked wedding cakes.” Danny mumbled and turned off the light and got into bed, facing Steve

“It’s just unnatural. Naked wedding cake, the best part is the icing.”

"Mmhmm, okay Danno." Steve sighed and closed his eyes, wondering when he should stop Danny's rant with a kiss that if done correctly, will lead to other things

"I mean really, the buttercream on a wedding cake is probably one of my favorite things."

"I bet it is." Steve could feel Danny scoot closer and felt his fingertips brush over his chest

"It's going to be even better when I can take some of that icing and lick it off my husband’s body after the reception is over." Steve's eyes shot open and he looked at Danny. 

"What?" Danny got up on one elbow and leaned over to lick Steve's nipple.

"Mmhmm, I can't wait to spread some of that on your thick cock, then I'm going to suck it all off,' Danny lightly bit his nipple, smiling at the gasp Steve let out, ‘so see, can’t do that if we have a naked cake, can we Steven?” Steve groaned and looked into Danny's lust filled eyes

"Naked, right now." 

"You mean me, right?" Danny laughed; Steve growled and lunged, silencing his laughter with a deep kiss.


	25. Day 25: At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to go so long without an update! Sorry about that, I should hopefully be able to wrap everything up this week. Fingers crossed!

“Steven, no.”

“I’m not a dog, Danny.” Danny huffed

“Really? Smooth Dog?” Steve rolled his eyes and took another step closer to Danny

“It’s your fault.” Danny leaned forward

“Excuse me? My fault? How is this my fault?”

“Well,’ Steve took another step closer, 'you’re wearing a tie, you know what happens to me when you wear a tie, and you are wearing the pants I specifically told you drive me insane because your ass looks fantastic in them, then to top it off, you are wearing my aftershave.” By this time Steve had Danny pinned up against the detective’s desk, arms on either side of him, preventing him to move

“Steven, we are at work.” Danny whispered, Steve leaned in close and took a deep breath

“I know,”

“We agreed that when we were at work, we would be professional.” Steve nodded and skimmed his nose against Danny’s neck

“You’re right Danny, we did say that. But since the others are out, I figured we could be nonprofessional for a minute or two.” Danny opened his mouth to say something when the outer doors opened

“Oh what the hell?” They heard Lou yell, followed by Kono and Chin. The two broke apart, both a deep red at being caught

 “Don’t you two get enough of that at home?" Kono said, laughing, as she passed the office, Danny cleared his throat and put a hand on Steve’s chest

“Okay babe, time to go to work.” Steve nodded and straightened, a smirk on his face

“We’ll pick this up at home.” Danny cleared his throat and pulled at his tie

“I’m sure we will.”

“Ladies? We have a case, can we get back to work?” Chin said, knocking on the door as he made his way to the tech table.

“After you, Detective Williams.” Steve stepped to the side and waved his arm for Danny to walk ahead. Danny walked to the door, but stopped before opening it. He looked over his shoulder at Steve, who was staring at Danny’s ass

“Commander?” Steve’s eyes shot up to meet Danny’s

“Yeah, coming.”

“Not yet, but you will be tonight.” Danny opened the door and headed to join the rest of the team, leaving Steve open mouthed and trying to resist the urge to drag Danny to the nearest supply closet.


	26. Day 26: At Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This awful sickness put me into a slump when it came time to writing. I'm still not 100%, but Danny and Steve have been taking good care of me...thank goodness for Netflix!

The 4th of July flag football game was just as competitive as the Thanksgiving game, Steve and Danny would start the trash talking days before the big event. The day of everyone would meet at the park, Lou would always say he was going to play the full game, but then half way through, have an injury that prevented him from continuing. Afterwards, everyone would go home for a couple of hours and then meet up at Steve and Danny’s for dinner, dessert and then sit out on the beach to watch the fireworks. This year was even more special, since Charlie would be joining in on the fun.

 “Hey Charlie, you ready to take part in your first flag football game?” Charlie and Grace were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Danny handed him a cup of coffee and slid the butter his way, not looking up from the paper he was reading at the counter

“Yeah! Danno says I am probably going to get a million touchdowns.”

“A million? Well, I hope you are on my team then!” Charlie shook his head, milk dribbling from his chin from his to big bite of cereal

“I’m on Danno’s team.”

“Also known as what, Charlie?” Danny asked from the counter, still not looking up from the paper

“THE WINNING TEAM!” Steve’s brow arched as he looked over at Danny

“Really Danno?” Danny shrugged and looked up, winking at Steve

“Truth hurts babe.”

“I’m getting my title back today.” Danny smirked and was about to respond when Grace piped up

“Is it okay that I invited a friend?”

“Sure monkey, did you invite Lucy?”

“No, she’s on Maui with her parents.”

“Who is it then?” Danny asked, looking at his daughter. Grace looked from Steve to Danny and sighed

“His name is Paul.”

“Paul?” Danny and Steve echoed

“Number eight!” Charlie giggled. Grace shot her brother a look

“Shut up Charlie.”

“None of that now, Grace.” Danny walked towards the table, hands on his hips

“Is he your boyfriend?” Steve asked, trying to remain his composure

“No.” 

“Yes!’ Charlie yelled ‘I heard her talking to Lucy about how cute he was.”

“Danno!” Danny sighed and looked at his son 

“Charlie, it isn’t nice to spy on your sister." 

“I was praticing being stealth, like daddy” He replied proudly, Steve chuckled until Danny shot him a look

“Charlie, being stealth is good, but Danno is right, you don’t spy on people.”

“Sorry Grace.” Grace sighed and looked down

“We haven’t gone out on a proper date, but we talk a lot at school, he’s in three of my classes and he sits by me at lunch, so Lucy says that he is sort of my boyfriend, but I’m not exactly sure if he is or not.”

“Uh huh.”

“He asked me if I wanted to go to the Hilton and watch the fireworks, his dad is a line cook there and his mom and brothers were going to be there too, but I didn’t want to miss our celebration, so I asked him if he wanted to meet my dad’s and play football.”

Danny’s heart swelled at Grace’s words of not wanting to miss their celebration He knew it was a matter of time before she would go off and do her own celebrating, but he was still unsure if he was ready to meet Number 8 aka Paul.

“Well, I’m okay with it if Danno is.” Steve smirked and headed to the sink to wash his cup

“Well you already invited him, so I guess we really don’t have much of a choice.” Danny said, biting his lip and

“You guys are going to love him!” Grace said, getting up from her seat and running to the front room. Danny sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands

“Danno?" 

“Yeah Charlie?”

“Do you have anorysm face right now?” Steve turned away and Danny glared at his husband’s back, knowing he was trying hard not to laugh.

“No buddy, this isn’t aneurysm face, that’s only something your daddy has. Why don’t you go wash up and we will get ready to go?” Charlie nodded and made his way upstairs

“You are such a dick.” Danny muttered once they were clear. Steve coughed and shrugged, turning back to the blonde

“Forget about that, what are we going to do about Grace’s crush, we had a plan and it’s been blown.”

“No, there’s just a detour. We will still invite him to dinner and you can still put all your toys out on the table for him to see and hopefully tremble in fear.” Steve nodded in agreement and checked his watch

“We better get going, or else we are going to be late for our own football game.”

“Eager to get your ass kicked?” Danny said, chest puffing out, hands on his hips

“I’m telling you Danno, it’s my year.”

“Yeah yeah. Hey you know what?”

“What?” Steve had headed towards the table to get the dirty dishes

“How about if you win, I’ll buy some malasadas and I’ll let you do that thing you like tonight after the kids are in bed.” Steve about dropped the bowls he was holding

“Jesus Danny.” Danny chuckled and turned the leave the kitchen

“What if you win?” Steve asked, blatantly staring at Danny’s ass. 

“You buy the malasadas.” Danny replied, not turning around. Steve took some calming breaths as the anticipation of tonight ran through his head, all of the sudden not caring if he got his title back, there was always next year.


	27. Day 27: Saving the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this thing...I'm SO close!! Sorry for the wait!

“Dammit Danny, would you cover my left side?”

“What the hell do you think I’m trying to do?”

“I think you are trying to get me killed, now cover my left side. We need to make it to the bunker.” Danny rolled his eyes and listened to the chatter in his ear

“You are the one always trying to get me killed babe, not the other way around.”

“Alpha One, Oscar Mike.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“What?”

“Oscar Mike. Are you expecting some guys over?”

“Oscar Mike means On the Move, Danny, now get your ass in gear and move.” More chatter came through and Danny followed Steve through the rubble

“Be careful Danny, there’s a lot of moon dust out here.”

“Moon dust? What the hell?”

“Just keep an eye out, shit!” Gunfire erupted and Danny and Steve dove for cover

“Alpha One we are taking heavy enemy fire, I repeat we are taking heavy enemy fire.”

“Copy that Smooth Dog, we have help on the way.”

“I told you this was a bad idea, but no, you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Danno, shut up.”

“How long have you guys been married?” Came a voice over the radio

“Long enough for this Neanderthal to know that he should listen to me.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond when explosions erupted outside the building they were huddled in.

“What the hell was that?” Danny asked

“The calvary.” Steve answered giddily

“Smooth Dog you are clear to proceed to your target.”

“Alpha One, Oscar Mike.”

“Why can’t you just say, okay, here we go.” Steve once again rolled his eyes at his husband

“Stay close, I don’t want to lose you.”

Five minutes later, the two reached their target, protected by two guards

“What’s the plan?” Danny asked

“Take down the guards and disengage the weapon housed in that bunker and save the world.”

“I gotta say babe, you are kinda hot when you are in Army mode.”

Four voices could be heard on the radio before Steve could answer.

“Navy.”

“Concentrate Danny, you ready.”

“Sure babe.” It was over quick. Steve and Danny took down the two guards outside and then four more guards that were in the bunker. They made their way to the room where the missile was housed and sighed in relief.

“Good game boys.” Steve said, as he and Danny watched the screen give the stats from the other players

“You too Smooth Dog, glad you could finally convince your husband to join us.”

At the last SEAL reunion Steve was invited to join some of the guys in a third person tactical game called SOCOM: U.S. Navy Seals, when he got home he was at the store buying everything he needed and had a standing meeting time late Saturday night so that it wouldn’t conflict with family time. He had been asking Danny to join him, who had declined, blaming his goofy thumbs and not being able to figure out the controller. When Danny lost a bet on at Jets game he was forced to play at least one game and if he didn’t like it he didn’t have to do it ever again.

“See you next Saturday boys.” The game was disconnected and Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist from behind as he was wrapping up the controllers

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked, placing light kisses on Danny’s neck

“No, but my goofy thumbs did make it hard to work that controller.”

“Feels good to save the world, doesn’t it?” Danny huffed

“Babe, it’s a video game, you know you didn’t actually save the world, right?”

“I think I should still get some sort of reward though. I mean, I am a hero.” Danny turned and brought Steve in for a long, dirty kiss

“How’s that for a reward?” Danny asked, their foreheads resting against each other after needing to breathe.

“It’s a start.”

“Just a start?”

“Well think about it Danno, I’ve been saving the world for a couple of weeks now, you have a lot to make up for.” Danny scoffed and pulled away, turning and heading towards the stairs.

“Well then sailor, I guess you should finish locking up and then meet me in the bedroom, double time.” Steve smiled big as he watched Danny saunter up the stairs

“Sir, yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an actual game called SOCOM: U.S. Navy Seals, so I think if Steve were going to play any game it would be that....and maybe Mario Kart.


	28. Day 28: At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close to being done! SO VERY CLOSE! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

Steve couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he waited for Danny to pick up, if it were possible, his smiled widened when the call connected

“Now what?” Danny asked, clearly irritated

“Where are you?” Danny sighed

“Steve, you know where I am.”

“Where are you Danny?” There was a pause and Steve was about to ask again when Danny answered

“I’m at home Steve.”

“I like hearing that.” Danny chuckled and Steve could see the eye roll his boyfriend was doing about now. They had been dating for two years and after some careful plotting from Charlie, Grace and Steve, Danny had relented and agreed to move in to Steve’s house. The kids already had rooms, but Steve took the past two weekends and cleared out even more space for them and much to Danny’s dismay, told the kids they could paint and decorate whatever color they wanted, Steve’s treat. When the morning came to move Danny’s stuff in, Governor Denning called and asked to see Steve, leaving the rest of the team to move his boyfriend in. What was supposed to be a quick meeting about an upcoming event turned into Steve heading to the office for paperwork that the Governor insisted needed to be turned in today.

“Babe, hurry up and finish whatever errand the Governor has you on. We’ve been moving stuff all day; we are all tired, hungry and really want Chinese takeout from that place we found last week.”

“I’m just sending my last email, I’ll be home soon, and I am sorry I wasn’t able to help today.”

“Yeah yeah babe, you can make it up to all of us by buying food and getting your ass home.”

“Our home.” Steve sighed, grabbing his keys from the desk

“Yes babe, our home. Now hurry up, Lou already owes the swear jar five bucks and it might be triple that it he doesn’t get proper nourishment.”

“Yes dear, I’ll be right there.” Steve slipped the phone into his pocket and locked up, the smile never leaving his face.


	29. Day 29: Saving Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I forgot about this, didn't ya!? 
> 
> My muse decided to go on vacation....and then I was listening to the new Justin Timberlake song and got inspired, funny I don't reference that song, but Danny would be proud that Bon Jovi was represented, even if it is just in passing. 
> 
> I have one more 'day' and then this labor of love will be complete. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are fantastic!

Steve looked in the mirror and fussed with his hair, again. He took another look at his uniform, it was perfection, but Steve couldn’t stop messing with it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Steve realized just how ridiculous he was being.

“Calm down McGarrett, you’re a freaking Navy Seal.” He muttered to himself, fixing his tie

“It’s a good thing you used that word, instead of what you were thinking. I’d hate to have you owe the swear jar today.” Steve turned and smiled at Grace as she leaned against the door jam. Steve couldn’t believe just how beautiful she was in the aquamarine dress they had found months ago, her hair in a loose bun, with small white flowers and much to Danny’s dismay, heels and light make up.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good, would it Gracie girl?”

“Danno sent me in, told me that I was to tell you to stop futzing and that the ceremony starts in three minutes.”

Steve held his arms around and could tell that Grace was resisting the urge to play the cool teenager and not run into his arms.

“I love you Gracie.” He said kissing her head

“I love you too, daddy.”

“Go tell Danno I’m not futzing, and I’ll meet him downstairs.” Giving her one last squeeze he watched as she walked out, still not believing that he was a dad to an incredible young lady and a rambunctious little boy.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he headed downstairs.

**clink clink clink**

“Excuse me!” Steve waited until the talking had died down and cleared his throat

“Danny and I just want to thank you all for coming, you guys are all very important to us and we are so glad you are here to celebrate Danny finally agreeing to marry me.” He winked at his husband as scattered laughter went through the small crowd.

“When I met Danny seven years ago, never in my wildest dreams did I think we would be standing her, in our backyard, surrounded by our family and friends celebrating our wedding. Danny hated me, and I wasn’t so fond of him either. But in just a few short weeks, I realized that Danny was an incredible man, a devoted father and a really good cop. Danny risked his life for me countless times, he became someone that I could depend on, and I’ll never forget the day that I realized that I was crazy in love with this loud mouthed mainlander from New Jersey that used a hell of a lot of hair products.’ Steve turned to Danny and reached out for his hand, ‘babe, you saved my life. Not only when you came to North Korea or all with all of our cases, but with your love. You gave me a family; I don’t know that I can ever thank you for trusting me with your kids. I love you guys so much and I can’t even think of how miserable my life would be without you in it. I love you, Danny and in the immortal words of your idol, Bon Jovi, thank you for loving me.”

Danny stood and brought Steve down for a sweet kiss amidst the cheers and applause of their friends. Wiping his eyes he wrapped his arm around Steve and turned to face everyone.

“I hope someone was recording that, because that was the most words he’s probably ever spoken at any given time.’ Danny looked up at Steve, ‘I’m proud of you babe, using your words and expressing feelings.”

“Funny Danno.”

“Firstly, I would also like to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating this special day with us. But there are a couple errors I have to point out with my husband’s speech, first off, they aren’t my kids, they are ‘our’ kids. Mine, yours, Rachel and Stan’s and even though I swear it’s your goal to give me a heart attack when it comes to our kids, lest we forget the lesson on being undetectable during a recon mission, those kids love you and I’m so happy that they get to grow up with you in their lives. Secondly, I don’t use that much hair product,’

“Williams, you could open a salon with everything you own.” Lou yelled out

“At least I have hair, Lou.”

“Bald is beautiful, baby.”

“Anyway, can I get back to my speech please? Thank you.’ Danny looked at Steve, ‘Third Steven, let’s make this abundantly clear, I am not just a good cop, I’m a great cop, stellar even. But the last thing you are wrong about babe, is that I didn’t save your life, we saved each other. I never thought I would find someone to love me and the kids the way that you do. Imagine my surprise when I realized you felt the same way about me that I feel about you. I love that you have a tough exterior, but are a soft teddy bear on the inside. Your dedication to your family and friends makes me love you even more. You are a Neanderthal at times and drive me crazy, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you Steven J. McGarrett and I’m happy to be your husband.”

Loud applause was accompanied by hoots and hollering as Steve leaned down for a kiss, their foreheads together the two were lost in their own world, until Charlie and Grace crashed into them for a group hug.

After the guests had gone, Danny and Steve were standing on their beach, arms wrapped around each other, gently swaying in the breeze

“Nice touch with the Bon Jovi lyric, babe.” Danny whispered

“Knew you’d like it.”

“Today was a good day.”

“Today was a great day, Danno.”

“Thanks babe.”

“For what?”

“For saving me.”

“Thank you, Danny.”

“For saving you?”

“No, for marrying me.”

“Anytime babe, anytime.”


	30. Day 30: In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while, but I'm finally done. When I saw this prompt, I knew I wanted to keep it for the end. I hope you like it!

“Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah Grace.”

“How do you know if you are in love?” Steve stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner and looked at his niece

“You aren’t allowed to be in love until your 45, maybe 50.” Grace sighed and rolled her eyes

“That’s what Danno says.”

“Danno is right, but don’t tell him I said that.” Grace smiled and went back to coloring

“But really, how do you know?” Steve didn’t know how to handle this. He was pretty sure that if he screwed this up, Danny would never forgive him and most definitely never let him watch Grace again.

“Well, I think there’s a lot of ways to know you are in love.” By now, Steve had wiped his hands on a towel and walked to the kitchen table to talk to Grace

“Like what?”  Grace’s big brown eyes looked at him and he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation any time soon. Taking a seat he took a deep breath

“Well for me, they are the first person that I think about every day and spending time with them is the best part of my day. I would do almost anything for them, I want to be better for them, not change everything about myself, but there are some changes I would make for them. I want my family to like him, no, love him as much as I do. I miss him when he’s gone. His imperfections and quirks are some of my favorite things and I wouldn’t change anything about him, ever.”

“Uncle Steve?”  Steve shook his head slightly from the images running through his head to look again at his niece, who had a huge smile on her face

“Yeah Grace?”

“You said ‘him’.” Steve could feel the color drain from his face and he was sure he was doing a pretty decent impression of a fish

“Grace,”

“Do you love my Danno?” Grace was leaning forward, waiting for Steve to answer

“Grace, it’s complicated.”

“I don’t think it is, Danno loves you and you love Danno.”

Steve couldn’t speak. Danno loved him? Clearly his beloved niece was mistaken. Danny was not gay or bisexual, Danny Williams was straight as an arrow, but maybe?

“Grace, Danno loves me like a friend or a brother.” Grace rolled her eyes for the second time at her uncle

“Uncle Steve, Danno loves you. I know he does.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she listened in on my conversation with her mother two nights ago.”  Grace and Steve looked over and saw Danny, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“What did I tell you Grace, about listening in on private conversations?”  Grace looked down and picked at the page she was just coloring

“I’m sorry Danno.”

“We will talk more about this later, now why don’t you go clean up the living room of all your toys while Uncle Steve and I finish dinner and have a little talk.”

Grace nodded and grabbed her papers and crayons, as she passed by her father she wrapped him in a hug

“I’m sorry again Danno, I love you.”

“Danno loves you too, monkey.” Danny walked to the table, where Steve was still sitting

“So, this was not how I expected this conversation to happen.”

“I bet.”

“It’s your fault you know.”

“How’s it my fault?”

“My monkey didn’t used to have these stealth like moves until she started hanging around her Uncle Steve.” Steve smirked and leaned back in his chair

“They will benefit her in the future.”

Danny shook his head

“How I ever fell in love with a Neanderthal is beyond me.” Steve leaned forward again

“You love me, Danno?”

“Do you love me, Steven?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

“At the same time?” Steve asked, smirking at the man across from him

“At the same time?” Danny leaned forward, smile on his face

“Yeah, at the same time.”

“What, like, on the count of three?”

“Sure. Okay, three’s good.” Danny cleared his throat and winked at Steve

“One….two…”

“Would you guys just say it already?” Danny shook his head at his impatient daughter and rose from his seat, walking over to Steve, who had turned in his chair. Danny stepped in between Steve’s legs and put his arms around his shoulders and was not able to keep the happy sigh to himself as Steve placed his hands on his hips, drawing him in closer

“Three.”

“I love you.” The two whispered to each other, before leaning in for their first kiss. There was silence in the house, until they heard Grace’s excited squeal

“Auntie Kono, it totally worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for your reviews and kudos...and thanks for sticking with me to the end. You are all so wonderful. I have an idea for another story with the boys, so hopefully I can get an outline started and some writing done.


End file.
